The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mahonia, botanically known as Mahonia×media ‘Marvel’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Marvel’. ‘Marvel’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered ‘Marvel’ in 2005 as a chance seedling in his garden in Marietta, Ga. The new cultivar is believed to have derived from the open pollination of Mahonia×media ‘Charity’ (not patented) as the female parent as the seedling was found under a rooted cutting of ‘Charity’. The male parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood tip cuttings in 2007 in Marietta, Ga. Asexual propagation by softwood tip and hardwood stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.